WildFire
by deceivingflames
Summary: What if Bella had actually already had a boyfriend before meeting Edward? What if she wasn't as trusting? Bella moves into a new apartment with Emmett in Seattle. Rated M for future chapters. concrit welcome
1. Past not forgotten, just saved

I had never been so happy to be folding clothes in my life. I had just graduated from Forks High School about a week ago and tomorrow I'm moving to Seattle for college. I decided to go early to get a head start, plus I never needed change more than now. I may be very consistent, but I love change. When my mom married Phil, a traveling baseball player, I had just broken up with my first love Mike and needed to get away once I found out he had been cheating on me for four months out of our 17 month relationship. So I told my mom I was moving away from Phoenix to give her the ability to travel with Phil, and I took off to Forks.

Forks was no different from Phoenix, despite the change in weather and city style. Teenagers are teenagers, no matter where you go. I was a bit jaded, and was slow to trust anyone, but Jacob was persistent. I guess it's true what they say, it does pay off, at least on his side. I gave in after a while and consented to date him. After Mike I would agree to one date with a guy and he made clear his intention (which was nothing more than getting in my pants) I'd end it. So Jacob had a bit of a victory when I agreed to be his girlfriend. We decided that come graduation we would break up, both realizing there was little to no chance we'd ever make it further than that and would rather end on good terms. The good terms thing would have worked, except for the fact he ignored me the last week before graduation, despite all the effort I put forth. So screw him. He proved once again what dicks guys can be.

I had a best friend, Carina, back in Phoenix who was amazing. We grew up together, meeting in 3rd grade and never having a single fight. It was like we were sisters; actually, when her step-dad was stationed in Japan and she almost had to move, my mother offered to adopt her. Towards sophomore year, Carina started hanging out with another girl named Lauren Mallory. I never liked her much, but put up with her for my friends sake. With time, I lost Carina to drinking, sex, and drugs all thanks to Lauren, despite my best efforts. 8 years of best friendship lost. Girls are bitches too, I decided.

My friends in Forks were about the same, but being that I was more hesitant to trust, things ended better. A girl named Jessica befriended me, and before long I could tell exactly what kind of girl she was, a gossiping fiend using me for the popularity my new girl status seemed to have caused. I was thankful when Angela, sweet and sincere, offered to be my friend, but oh, how perceptive she is. She was best friends with a boy named Emmett, and thus introduced us. Emmett was, at first, the scariest man I have ever seen. I say man because teenager does not fit, though beast would. Yes this man is a beast. Arms as thick as roman columns, core as wide as a tree trunk. But once I tried to shake his hand, only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug, I realized this man-beast was nothing more than an oversized teddy bear, my own personal body-guard teddy bear.

Emmett was none too pleased with my choice of boyfriend in Forks, Jacob, especially after hearing about Mike. He warned Jacob not to hurt me, so I guess there should be no surprise that Jakes house is now covered in eggs, his car saran wrapped, and Jake himself with a black eye. Emmett said it would have been worse had the guy done anything like Mike, but considering I told him Jacob was great and didn't deserve any pain, Emmett vented in what he considered "a simple way to remember me by".

This brings us to today, me packing for Seattle. Emmett has a friend who just moved in with his fiancée, so there is an apartment with a month rent already paid, and I'm more than welcome to take it, provided the other bedroom goes to Emmett of course. Haha, who else would it go to? I love that boy as if he were my older brother. Angela would be more than welcome with us, but she's going to a different university to be closer to her boyfriend, Ben. I'm looking forward to moving in with Emmett. He would never hit on me, so I don't have to worry about any of the normal considerations when moving in with someone of the opposite sex. He'll always protect me. He has the same lifestyle as me, which entails being responsible: waking up at decent hours, no late night partying, no strangers being brought home, cleanliness, things such as that, all subject to change of course on special occasions. I think it'll work out nicely. The apartment is supposed to be located in the nice business and restaurant side of town, and seeing as I want to get a job at a restaurant, it works out nicely. Oh, I can't wait.


	2. Chateau Lafite

Disclaimer: I got drunk and dreamed that Twilight was mine

**Disclaimer: I got drunk and dreamed that Twilight was mine... It's not... But for now I'll pretend and just use S.M's characters.**

I woke up shivering to a beige ceiling, trying to figure out just where in the world I was. Glancing around at my surroundings, I realized my new apartment was going to get some getting used to, and could probably use some homey touches if that was ever going to happen. I stretched and got off my makeshift bed that consisted of a blanket my grandmother made my mom on top of a mattress. From there I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of tequila with a splash of orange juice to go with my breakfast of champions: Advil. Knowing my roommate, I poured another glass alongside another set of pills and left them on the counter while I ran my shower in an attempt to snap myself out of my hangover. Say what they will about my remedy, but it has been proven time and time again. The only thing that fixes a hangover better than that is to go to the gym, sit in the steam room, and sweat it all out for a few hours, or just stay drunk.

It was about eleven by the time I got out, and I was feeling better, but by no means normal. My roommate's eyes were open, but he was by no means awake. I decided I'd go grab some coffee then head to the grocery store for ingredients to stock the fridge, along with a bottle of wine to replace the one whose contents had gone missing since last night. We decided for our first night in the new place we should celebrate which apparently with my extensive background in cooking and mixology means food and hooch. _Emmett_, I wrote on the top cardboard box sitting outside his room, _Going to get food and wine for the new place. Be home around 2, if I don't get too lost. If I do.. check a coffee shop. ____ Bella._ I figured when he really woke up, and got over the hangover enough he'd realize I wasn't actually in the apartment.

I decided to give my truck a break, seeing as she did most of the work yesterday hauling all the goods on the trip, making her go slower than her normal pace of 55mph, so I walked today. I made my way down the street taking in the sights of buildings, animals, and people. It was so strange and comforting at the same time. It was just a relief to start fresh, to have no background and no one judging you. I wasn't going to forget my past... I was just filing it away so I didn't have to have it on hand.

The fantastic thing about Seattle is that you don't have to walk more than three feet before you find a coffee shop. I, of course, walked a bit further just for fun, but nevertheless I at least wasn't too at a loss for a good cup of comfort when I would need one. I decided I'd just sit back and people watch for a bit, get comfortable and see how much at home I feel. It was something I used to do in Phoenix. At that reminder of my old city, I quickly pulled out a diamond ring of my mothers, and put in on my left hand. It was something I had learned to help alleviate the number of men I get talking to me when I was alone; something my mother had taught me. I never understood what they saw. I had brown eyes, brown hair, and the palest of pale skin (it was told to me that if not for the fact that my heart was beating and I moved, I could be mistaken for being dead). I saw myself as an average, mousy, little bookworm of a girl, and yet… there must be something that draws them to me, perhaps the need to protect something fragile.

A gust of wind broke me from my reverie, reminding me of my other state of business, the groceries. While I may be able to find a coffee shop only by opening my eyes, a grocer is a whole other ball park… on the other side of town might I add. The grocery store was a bit further than I wanted to walk, and I soon found myself in a need for a ride. I glanced at a clock on someone's wrist and noted the time said 12:32 pm, still in decent shape to get things done, however I soon realized that it was Monday. What does Monday at noon mean other than lunch hour rush, driving would be a mess, and in my truck I wouldn't stand a chance. After arguing with myself for a bit, I deduced that cab fare would be cheaper than gas on my truck, and better than risking my getting lost and possibly end up in the wrong hands.

Sticking one hand up I tried to hail a cab… unsuccessfully of course. I kept trying until finally one appeared to be stopping for me, only to find out it was stopping for someone else entirely. At that point (being the 7th cab to pass me by) I was going to walk away, only to find out, that this someone else who had taken the cab that I thought was mine, was actually only hailing it for me after noticing my struggles. Blushing with chagrin I looked up to thank a blond haired gentleman with a smile that could make any woman faint.

"Anytime, Ma'am. You seemed to be a bit frustrated and I only wanted to help a lady out." The southern drawl was so slight that if I had not been such a people analyzer and overly observant person I would have missed it all together.

My grocery trip was successful, only picking up the essentials: salt, pepper, paprika, flour, eggs, milk, huge bags of chicken, beef, and pork, and a few veggies and fruits. From there I could make anything. I only had about 8 bags so unloading would be a snap, but I was reminded about the one main ingredient I forgot: Wine. How was I reminded? A bottle of wine sitting in front of the door with a note attached.

Being an aspiring bartender I looked at the bottle first, 1982 Chateau Lafite worth 300 give or take. This was more than just good stuff. I then took a look at the note attached. _Welcome home, it's about time y'all joined us._ It didn't say who it was from.


	3. Like a two year old

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the creation of Stephanie Meyer, I am merely an obsessive fan too impatient to wait for the next book

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the creation of Stephanie Meyer, I am merely an obsessive fan too impatient to wait for the next book.**

After looking both ways, as if I were lost instead of standing in front of my own apartment, I considered the possibility this present wasn't meant for neither Emmett nor I. Perhaps, as an alternative theory, it was meant for some other resident. I set everything down, fished my keys out of my pocket, and let myself in.

"Emmett?" I yelled in semi-question so he'd know there was something irregular going on.

While waiting for him to appear, I picked up the wine and set it on the counter along with my purse and a bag of groceries, figuring the most valuable stuff should be taken in first. Then I went back for the rest of the groceries, taking one last peek around my door before shutting it. "Hey Bells, Whatcha got?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin before turning around and coming to my senses. His sifting through my bags set me on edge, reminding me of Jacob and Charlie when they'd come over expecting to find microwave meals or something of the sort. Honestly! It's as if these boys didn't know me at all! Sure it's easier, but you want easy and fast, you can go to a fast-food joint. You move in with Bella Swan and/or raid her kitchen- you're going to get the real deal. After all, it is what I was going to go to grad school for. After seeing his face drop with disappointment at the lack of junk food, I had to retort.

"Food, Em. Basic food."

"No cereal, popcorn, chips, sodas, easy-Mac? What'd you even bother going to the store for? How about you have your side of the fridge, and I have mine, and we both do separate lists."

Oh yeah... Like that one was going to fly. "Or, Emmett McCarty, we can have one side, with one list, on which you are free to make suggestions I can veto, while you learn to eat healthy and smart and quit squandering money like it grows on trees. I don't know how long you think you've worked to save up some vast amount of money, but boy I've got news! You've only been alive 19 years, sir. Working as a construction worker for a year after high school is not going to get you enough to survive like you think you can!"

By this point I'm sure my face was Charlie-puce as Angela had always called it, taking after my father's coloring when we both got angry, due to our short fuses. At least I wasn't truly angry, as with Emmett, I could never be. It was like dealing with a two year old, he's just so cute and innocent. He really doesn't know any better. If I was truly angry, my eyes would have watered like a hormonal pregnant woman.

"Alright, alright. Sorry," He said drawing out the r. And I could tell he was. I think it was just the reminder of back home, my past that caught me off guard causing me to lash out.

I quickly strode over to wrap my arms as far as I could around him- it was like trying to hug a house.

"I'm sorry Emmett; I don't know why I did that. Forgive me?"

"Yeah yeah, you don't even have to apologize. I may not know what I do, but I know what it causes, I am your older brother after all… or did you replace me on the way to the store?"

Knowing full well I could never replace him as an older brother figure, though he may not literally be, I chuckled for about a second at the thought of finding someone to replace him before the mention of it led my wandering thoughts to this afternoons events and the man with the cab. From that strange occurrence, I went on to think about the strange expensive wine that now sat on my counter.

"Emmett… is there anyone else new to the building?"

"What you want to trade roommates too, not just best friends? Why, Bella Swan, I'm Shocked!" He said in mock offense. "But no, there isn't. My friend was the only one to move out in the last year, everyone else has been here for quite some time, why?"

Figuring he might have some friends who go to college as he is a year older than me, perhaps the bottle was meant for him if not for anyone else in the building.

"Well, then, perhaps this belongs to you." I went over to grab the wine, and showed it to him as any fine maître d' would, explaining the qualities.

"It's worth about 200. Has aromas of sandalwood, leather, dried plums, mint, and cedar. Medium-bodied, very elegant and refined. Tannins are integrated. Layers of complexity with replays from the nose joined by more red fruit. Moderate-long finish, about 40-45 seconds, I'd say, with fresh and dried red fruit and leather. It's has quite a persistent finish."

"Huh."

"So…?"

"First I'm trying to figure out what you just said outside of the fact that this thing is worth a week's paycheck, and how you know all of that. Second, sweet! I always wanted some richass wine like those boys in suits."

"I think you're missing the point, Emmett. Someone gave this to us, or you. Or possibly just got the wrong apartment all together. And they didn't even leave a name for us to know who it's from. That's a little suspicious to me. Do you have any idea who it might be from?"

It was like watching a train wreck, I just couldn't look away. Emmett was opening the wine bottle as I was speaking, and I was powerless to stop him. It's a rule most know: don't open anything that's not yours, or is not confirmed as yours.

"Nope, sure don't know who it's from," he said as if he was doing no wrong, despite the fact that the look on my face must have told all. "But I sure am glad they gave it to us! Now we can feel fancy. So… what's for dinner?" he asked as he held the bottle out to me.

It was useless to try to be angry with him. And it clearly must have been meant for us anyway, so I adopted the motto "If you can't beat'em, join'em," and went about getting wine glasses and a decanter.

"Honestly, I don't feel like cooking at all today. Just relaxing. We've been working so hard to move in, I just want a nice hot meal- something to go with this wine would be great."

"Well then cheer up puny, because I'm taking you out!" After seeing my confused expression, he clarified, "That's right, put on your fancy sneakers and something nice. We're going to have a night on the town, compliment of me, Emmett the greatest. You don't have to tell me, because I already know… You love me."

I couldn't help but smile at this overgrown child. He knew just what to say and do to soften me up and calm me down, and simultaneously excite and rattle me all at the same time.

We played video games for an a few hours while munching on apples before we decided to get ready to go out. But just before getting ready, we figured the wine had had enough time to fully decant and blend with the oxygen around it, so it was definitely time to taste the wonder of overpriced fancy wine. I poured each of us about two sips worth apiece, as is custom for a wine taste before actually pouring a full glass. Emmett gave me that tilted head grin with his eyebrows raised as if he was asking "Ya wanna?" And, knowing exactly what that look was referring to, I decided why the hell not. We linked arms and toasted the new apartment, new friends, new life, each other, and of course he had to throw in free wine. We clinked our glasses backwards and drank in celebration.


End file.
